The Birth of Chaos
by Loxas Uchiha
Summary: Three anicent Athwani knights rise from the past but who are these people trying to aquire the power of these knights? And what do they intend to do with them? Follow Zane, Elliot and Rayne as they attempt to write a new chapter in the White Knight world
1. Prologue

Prologue

The White Knight attempted to slash open the Black Knights armour. Their ancient swords colliding with a thunderous clash. The earth trembled at their feet as they danced the dance of battle. The Magi stood under a large canopy at one side of the cave, on the other side Caesar, Eldore and Yulie watched the two ancient knights fight. Both Yulie and Caeser had been told to stay out of the battle as Leonard had wished to fight the Black knight himself.

"Those pactmakers are always fighting. Is that an Yshrenian thing or something? Why don't we just kill them now and get it over with?"

"Rayne it's not as easy as you think to kill a pactmaker. Each pactmaker gains unique abilities from their knight. Even the best assassin would fail repeatedly in their attempts to kill a single pactmaker."

Rayne is my left hand man. He isn't the smartest person around but he has more than enough strength and hatred of Balandor and Faria. He is basically just a tool to be used but he would never know that. He is quite the stereotypical dumb muscle kind of person. He keeps his brown hair, cut short; his oceanic blue eyes are always looking for something to break; he is rather tall allowing him to easily scare his prey and works out more than enough to keep his muscles in terrifying shape. He tends to wear tops with torn off sleeves, basically to show his muscles off to his would be enemies, worn jeans that are more grey than blue and never wears and kind of shoes or boots.

Rayne continues to watch the battle below as he retaliates.

"Come on Elliot no mortal is invincible. I could easily crush them with my bare hands. Their Knights would be like a fly in my hand."

Elliot is the female of our trio. She's also the brains of the group and an expert strategist. She's always emotionally collected and forward thinking. She loves to leave her long, blonde hair hanging down by her shoulder blades; her chocolate, brown eyes are always scanning the area for anything that she might not have foreseen. She's round about five foot nine with a slight cut off of a medium frame. Elliot always wears long sleeved black tops, black, skin fitting jeans and a rather strange design of shoe, I'm sure she calls them converses? What ever they are.

Elliot moved to stand beside Rayne and observe the on going knight battle. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that the knights could have continued to fight at an equal level for days at a time. However all battles must have a winner even if the winner hasn't entered the battle yet.

"Incase you forgot Rayne we are mortal too. Even you can't kill a knight it's physically impossible. Those knights could crush you under their feet. But if you want to go and fight them then you will do it alone and it will be your funeral."

"Is this anyway for friends like us to behave? Rayne not everything has to be crushed, Some things need to be handled with care. Elliot please try to remember than it everyone has their own view on thinks and that if you try hard enough even the impossible can seem almost obtainable."

Both Rayne and Elliot turned to face me. Elliot stared straight into my eyes as her body froze still. Rayne fell to his knees bowing to me as if I were a king, his body shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry my lord please forgive me."

"Rayne how many times must I remind you that I am not your lord but your brother in this despicable world."

"Zane why are you here? I thought that we were to collect this stone."

It's strange to think that both Rayne and Elliot still fear me. I presume my presence still has that dark air towards everyone. I'm technically the leader of us. I prefer to mentally toy with my opponents as I fight them. I can be as calculated as Elliot during battle but as strong as Rayne at the same time. I prefer to have my black hair cut at the top of my neck; My eyes are a mixture of green and yellow but with a dark look to them. I'm five foot eleven with a medium build. If you were to look at me you'd think that I was someone easily beat in a fight but I'm never that simple. I always wear my black trench coat closed around my upper body hiding the torn, blood stained shirt underneath. My black trouser are baggy around my legs. The entire black outfit just heightens the paleness of my skin.

"Elliot you must have noticed that all five pactmakers are here, watching those to knights that are currently fighting. If you and Rayne simply try to steal the stone from them then you may be killed by them and we can't have that. Plus it's about time we introduced ourselves to the Yshrenian knights."

"Will you be wanting me and Rayne to accompany you in your introduction to the Yshrenian pactmakers?"

I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down upon the two knights still battling, unaware of our presence. I could feel myself smile at the idea of the anarchy our entry would cause for everyone. I turned my head to look at Elliot and stare into her deep beautiful eyes.

"Of course it's only fair that they get to meet all of the new players in their game. And Rayne don't start any fights we are only introducing ourselves after all."

Both Rayne and Elliot walked to stand beside me on the cliff edge. The wind feels cold on my face as I prepare for my first step towards my destiny. Rayne's face portrayed the sorrow he felt at being unable to fight the knights. Elliot's face was covered in joy as she would be able to examine the knights up close. Today was the beginning of the end for the pactmakers. After today the whole world will flip upside down for those pactmakers.

"Too bad we can't just crush the knights now."

"Soon we will Rayne but for now he only need to the stone and to make a good first impression."

As I jumped off the cliff Elliot and Rayne followed in turn. Our decent towards the hard rock below us was now our decent into a new and better world. It was our turn to create the history and forge our destinies.


	2. Chapter 1

**Creating a new Destiny**

**Both me and Elliot landed softly on the rocky surface while Rayne landed with a loud thud. The force from Rayne's landing on the rocky, cavern floor caused a mass of vibrations to speed through the cave. Both the White Knight and the Black Knight struggled to remain balanced as the cave shook from the vibrations. Everyone turned to face us, confusion visibly scrolled across their faces.**

"**I was wondering if anyone would notice that we had arrived."**

**The Black Knight poised itself to charge head on at us. The fool didn't think that we would willing show ourselves defenceless did he? Grazel stepped forward and raised his hand towards the Black Knight.**

"**Stop Shapur. Who are you and what do you want?"**

**The Black Knight stepped back and revered to his Farian form. The White Knight revered to his human form as I began to walk forward towards the two opposing groups. My eyes set on the armour that stood on the opposite side of the room.**

"**My name is Zane, Lord of the Dark skies. It seems that both Wizel and Dinivas are still rivals even after all this time. The Yshrenian knights always where useless."**

**Eldore moved towards me, his old face showing confusion and uncertainty. He examined me, looking for any signs of my intent or maybe it was to see if I was lying about anything I had said. **

"**The Yshrenian Knight's have always been the most powerful machines on this planet yet you say they are useless? Did you see them in action during the Dogma wars? The power they controlled or the Athwani Empire's struggle to defeat them?"**

**I can hear Rayne's breathing become deeper as his temper builds, his bones cracking as he clenches his fists tighter and tighter. Elliot remains as silent as always probably examining everyone in the area, trying to predict their strengths, speed and weaknesses. Everything is going exactly as planned not a detail out of place. I turn back and look over both groups before watching over Eldore and his group.**

"**Rayne relax they are curious as all mortals are. Eldore, the Athwani warrior who travelled through time to be beside his queen as she entered her final battle. Your also wondering how I know all this information about you all? Well that's simple, we used to be archives but we found ancient and forgotten records that detailed the Dogma war and of the ends of the Athwani and Yshrenian Empires. However what I still haven't answered is what our goal is."**

**I could feel the air grow colder as the light dimmed in the cavern. My steps slowly taking me ever closer to the armour that the fool's had been fighting for never know the true treasure. All eyes where on me as my aura grew stronger. I could almost taste their fear as I spoke.**

"**Our goal is to resurrect the forgotten ancient weapons of the Athwani Empire, the trio corruptus. The Yshrenian knights pail in comparison to the Athwani knights." **

**I turn quickly and grab the emerald stone that had sat in the centre of the armour's plating. The stone feels ice cold on my finger tips. As I hold the stone in the dimmed light, it begins to glow green, it's glow hypnotises all who stand before me.**

"**With this stone I move a step closer to attaining our goal of resurrecting the true corruptus and reviving our clan. Well if neither side has anything to say then I guess we will be taking our leave then."**

**Both sides began to charge towards me as I leaped towards the wall behind me. Yulie and some of the magi began shooting arrows at me as I bounded off the rock wall. The arrows whiz pass me as I land on the giant armour clad hand of Elliot's corruptus. Elliot held me in her left hand and Rayne in her right.**

**Both the Magi and the humans stare in awe as they saw the first of the corruptus revealed right before their mystified eyes.**

"**This is Inferi, the Athwani knight of death. Fareware mortals until next we meet try not to die as your all part of our master plan."**

**Elliot headed off into the sky as those fools finally began to realize what had just happened. The wind wept across my face as Elliot headed towards our awaiting aircraft.**

"**Zane what will they do now that we revealed ourselves and our plan's to them?"**

"**They will decide that the best course to take is to work together to try and stop us from obtaining the other stones. However what they don't know is that we only require three more to gain the final corruptus and destroy the last remains of the Yshrenian Empire."**

**Everything is going exactly as I planned, nothing can stop us from reviving our clan and destroying the ancients that killed our clan. A sinister smile spreads across my face as I think of how it will all pan out, of the image of the defeated knights laid before me as I fulfil my destiny.**


	3. Chapter 2

Game Plan

The lands below lay hidden by the passing clouds. Our airships soars easily through the skies like a fish in water. No that doesn't quiet suit it, more like a shark in the ocean. My eyes dart between the small partings of the clouds, hoping to see any of the knights following us. Just as I had predicted no one dared to follow us. Those children following Eldore would more than likely wait until Eldore says it's okay to attack the ship. The Magi would prove more difficult to predict. I knew that Grazel would probably send in Magi first to try and weaken me before finally attacking me himself. Typical mortals always so simple to predict their future if you do a little research.

"My Lord now that the Yshrenian pactmakers know of us what is our next action in your divine plan?"

I turn to witness Rayne kneeling before me like a servant once again. His loyalty seems to have no bounds but this stupidity makes me question who he really is. Could he really be so stupid as to not realize I am no king? Or is he hiding something from me? Well it could wait, after all only I knew the true power of the final corruptus.

"Rayne stand and listen closely to what I say. One of the final three stones is kept safe in the heart of the Farian Capital city. The stone is oceanic blue and from rumors that Elliot has been able to gather it's being used as a centre piece of a fountain in the middle of the city. I want you to collect it personally and if possible use your corruptus to destroy the fountain and some of the city but do not damage the stone. Do I make myself clear?"

Rayne gets up from his kneeling position and looks upon me with fear. His arms shake as he bows his head before me.

"Yes my lord I understand."

Rayne turns and leaves the room. I walk across the room to the very doors that Rayne had just exited from mere moments ago. For a muscle bound idiot he sure could move quickly when no one could see him. The ships long corridor seemed to stretch on forever but that was due to the lack of light that was in the hall. The ship felt empty and quiet. Elliot had been able to make the ship run by itself leaving more room within the ship for any individual projects that we may have.

"Zane did you send Rayne to the Farian capital?"

Elliot raced to walk beside me, scribbling as usual into the vast notes she kept. Her blonde hair creating a golden wall between her view and mine.

"Yes I've sent Rayne on a quest in the heart of the Farian capital."

"But Zane you realise that the stone in Faria is a fake? That sending him to the capital is a wasted trip?"

Even with all her brains Elliot still couldn't understand my methods. Maybe her notes detailed a different choice of quest for Rayne. Even though I knew that I could trust Elliot without question sometimes I wonder if she trusted me.

"I know it's a fake but Rayne doesn't know that. I can't risk him damaging any of the true stones plus the world deserves to know that we are on the rise. Rayne is simply a messenger to tell the world to watch as the true corruptus knights rise from the pages of history."

I entered the lift in the centre of the ship. Elliot stood beside me as the lift went down deeper into the ships dark centre. Not once did Elliot stop scribbling more notes. How she could write about anything on this ship was a wonder. She knew it all or maybe she's just updating notes.

"But wouldn't sending Rayne out to cause panic in the middle of the Farian capital give our enemies the chance to find out where we are?"

"Of course it could but that's exactly what will make this all the more fun."

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened in silence. I headed out into the awaiting darkness. No lights awaited to guide my way. Elliot followed closely behind me, never once lifting her head from her notes. We stop in the centre of the darkness. For the first time since we arrived back on the ship Elliot takes her eyes off her notes and looks directly at the back of my head. Strange the feeling of someone staring at your head. The lights all turn on illuminating the once dark room.

"Is that it? The Athwani tablet that details the rise of the corruptus?"

"This tablet is our destiny it details the corruptus trio, the power to fix this useless world and the power our futures hold in wait for us."

Elliot's stare upon the tablet has no sign of her analysing it only disbelieve. Both her and Rayne's corrupti are perfectly detailed. At the centre of the tablet, holding the world in it's hands was my corruptus, the ultimate knight.


End file.
